


Tú eres mi Soulmate?

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Amor eterno, almas gemelas... Nunca me importó.¿Cómo podría entregarme a alguien completamente desconocido?Pero esa persona llega tarde o temprano... Lo busques o no, lo quieras o no.





	1. Primer Encuentro, Marca de Alma

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic StarkQuill creado para el concurso #EstrelladeHierro de la página All Tony para el Alma.  
> Ambientado en el universo 616 (Comics Avengers Assemble y GotG Volumen 3).  
> Originalmente es un OneShot, pero quedó muy largo así que lo dividí en tres. Disfrútenlo!

**No existe el amor a primera vista... pero por si acaso, siempre llevo lentes oscuros.  
**

**-Anthony Stark-**

 

―No lo entiendo Tony.

Bufó exasperado y haciéndole caso omiso a la chica, continuó monitoreando los datos en su tablet.

―No te atrevas a ignorarme Stark.

El tono amenazante hizo que al fin elevara sus ojos azules.

―Ya hemos discutido sobre esto muchas veces y no pienso cambiar de opinión. ―Respondió.

―Pero-

―Los _soulmates_ ―, pronunció haciendo una mueca; como si hubiera comido un limón especialmente ácido―no siempre llegan a encontrarse, puede que tu otra parte haya muerto o en casos realmente raros, conectara con otra persona que no seas tú. Te puedo mostrar las estadísticas si quieres.

―Estas siendo sínico Anthony.

―Realista. ―Rebatió.

―Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

―¿Y quién dice que no lo soy? ―Suavizó su voz y le sonrió cálidamente a la que consideraba su mejor amiga. ―Me alegro por ti y por Happy, Potts. Pero me conoces, soy un espíritu libre.

―¿Hablas de tus ligues de una noche? ¿De tu fama de playboy?

―Ahora eres tú la sarcástica. ―Señaló.

―¿De verdad quieres pasar toda tu vida solo? Porque esto ―, con sus manos abarcó lo que les rodeaba ―no será para siempre Tony. ―Cuestionó ya sin fuerza la pelirroja, contemplándolo de forma triste y con una pizca de compasión.

 _Ahí está_ , pensó. Por eso odiaba con todo su ser el tema… porque invariablemente terminaban dándole esa “mirada”. Apretó los dientes con fuerza resistiendo el impulso de mirar su muñeca, la cual estaba limpia; sin imperfecciones, marcándolo como una anomalía a la vista de mundo entero.

―Pepper ―, exclamó cansado ―no saldré por ahí a buscar a un perfecto extraño, que el destino dice; va entenderme y completarme como nadie nunca hará. Eso es basura comercial.

―Es más que eso. ―Insistió la pelirroja.

―No importa. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

 _―Jefe._ ―Interrumpió F.R.I.D.A.Y. _―Recibí una petición de refuerzos por parte de la señorita Romanoff._

―¿Quién más está en el complejo?

_―Thor, señor._

―Dile que venga conmigo. Y pasa las coordenadas a la interface central.

_―Ya está hecho._

―Tengo trabajo por hacer Pep. Y no quiero volver a hablar de esto. ―Agregó Stark a modo de despedida. Activando los propulsores, se unió al dios asgardiano y voló a la siguiente misión.

**~°~°~°~**

Los Badoon atacaron desde los cuadrantes norte y sur. Sus fuertes campos iónicos protegiéndoles de los disparos de los Guardianes. 

―Maldito Star-Lord de Spartax. Posiciones de combate.

―Esto está tardando demasiado. ―Increpó Gamora.

―Y están demasiado cerca de la tierra. ―Contestó Peter Quill.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Esto debería bastar. ―Rocket apuntó uno de sus cañones y disparó. El casco principal explotó, creando una brecha para que entraran. ―¡Ja! A eso llamo yo poder.

―No sé cómo adivinaste sobre esto. Odio cuando tienes razón Peter.

―¡Adoras cuando tengo razón Gamora!

―Inicien el protocolo de emergencia. ―Ordenó el general enemigo. ― No aborten la misión. Repito, no aborten la misión. ¡Venganza en nombre de la hermandad!

―Uhh, chicos… tenemos un problema. ―Habló Rocket.

Quill miró en la dirección donde estaba el mapache y abrió los ojos con pánico al advertir la fluctuación masiva de energía.

―¡Vuelvan a la nave! ―Vociferó. ―¡Todos!

Pero la explosión detonó, lanzándolos varios metros en distintas direcciones.

El rubio emitió un quejido de dolor.

―¿Guardianes? ¡Regresen!

―No sin ella. ―Rugió Drax.

―Gamora puede cuidarse sola.

―No dejamos a nadie atrás.

Star-Lord activó los propulsores de sus botas y fue el primero en llegar a la ship.

―¡Peter! La nave extra, se dirige a tu planeta. ―Informó Gamora, que entró corriendo directo hacia la computadora.

―Los Badoon se hacen más barbáricos con la edad. Es casi impresionante. ―Dijo Drax ingresando detrás de la chica.

―¡¿Dónde diablos está Rocket?! ―Gritó la guardiana. ―¡Nadie conduce la maldita-!

―Debía ir por Groot. ―Mostró una pequeña astilla de madera entre sus patas, la cual plantó en un tarro que mantenía siempre listo para esos casos.

Colocándose con rapidez en los controles, Quill fijó el rumbo a toda velocidad para dar alcance a los Badoon restantes.

―Lo tengo en la mira. ―Indicó Drax y sin esperar respuesta disparó.

―No. ―Chilló Rocket, pero ya era tarde.

―¡Joder! ¿Es que nada va a salir bien hoy? ―Bramó Peter. ―Abrochen sus cinturones.

El primer contacto fue violento y todos rebotaron en sus asientos. Uno de los motores estalló en llamas por la brusquedad con la que habían cruzado la atmosfera terrestre y la velocidad no disminuía a pesar de sus esfuerzos. El sonido de una parte desmontándose propició una mueca de sufrimiento en Quill. Tecleó en la pantalla a su izquierda y el único atisbo de suerte relució. Un espeso bosque sería la pista de aterrizaje. Ya se temía haber sacado la paja corta hoy y que hubieran llegado en medio de New York o alguna otra cuidad.

Con los nudillos en blanco, sujetó de forma tensa la palanca. Los vidrios se agrietaron y otros pocos estallaron conforme golpeaban contra las ramas en el descenso. Una mini explosión de lado derecho alertó sobre la pérdida del segundo motor. Un sudor frio bajó por su cuello al ver la edificación que apareció de la nada frente a ellos. Pero la nave tocó suelo y se deslizó escaso medio metro, dejándole respirar libremente. Claro, no sin antes cerrar con broche de oro al partirse una de las alas a la mitad.

―¿Están todos bien?

―Eso fue fabuloso. ―Contestó Drax.

―Perdimos la mitad de nuestra nave. ―Soltó Gamora molesta.

―Mi nave.

―Pude haberlo hecho mejor si me hubieras dejado conducir. ―Interrumpió Rocket.

―Vuelo desde los 18 años. Nadie es mejor que yo.

―Me crearon para pilotar, entre otras cosas. Genio recuerdas. ―Señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

―¡Argh! ¡Hombres!

Aun refunfuñando contra el mapache, dejó la discusión atrás y caminó hacia el gran hueco donde debía estar la compuerta trasera. Llevó su mano a un lado de su cabeza para retirar la máscara y dando un paso afuera, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lanzarse a un lado. Los estaban atacando. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

―¡Bajen sus armas y ríndanse!

―Peter reacciona. ―Gritó Gamora. ―Nos toman por amenaza.

Las palabras de la chica llegaron amortiguadas. Disparó su pistola elemental y observó, cómo totalmente fuera de control la tierra se alzó en diferentes trayectorias. Esquivó un rayo y un… ¿escudo? Lanzó una patada baja, haciendo que el hombre frente a él tuviera que brincar para esquivarlo. Esperen… _¿no es ese el Capitán América?_

―¡Bam! ¡Blam, te di! ―Se oía decir a Rocket.

―¡Quill!

La voz de Drax le recordó lo recién dicho por la chica haciéndole reaccionar.

―Alto, paren un momento. ―Pidió elevando las manos. ―No venimos-

Craso error, un choque electromagnético le dio de lleno paralizándolo. Y maldición, dolía como los mil demonios.

―¡Au! ―Se quejó tirado en el piso.

Cubriendo la luz, una silueta apareció por encima de él. Ojos color cielo lo miraban serios y alertas.

―Logro entenderte.

―Soy de la tierra es obvio que me entiendas.

―¡Tony! ―Llamó el hombre.

Un robot rojo con dorado ocupó el lugar donde había estado el Capitán, por qué sí; ahora estaba seguro de que era él.

―Identifícate.

―Norteamericano, de Colorado.

―Lady Gamora, hace mucho que no te veía. ―Se escuchó a lo lejos.

―¿Thor?

―Venimos en paz. ―Aseguró Quill.

―Más te vale chico. ―Habló Steve tendiéndole la mano, para ayudarle a pararse. No había perdido de vista que los demás se habían calmado ya y su compañero asgardiano hablaba amablemente con uno de los visitantes.

―Eres una gran guerrera.

―Gracias.

―Si no están invadiéndonos, ¿qué les sucedió? ―Interrogó Tony.

―Badoon’s. Demasiado cerca de la tierra y al interceptarlos la explosión nos alcanzó. Tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje de último minuto.

―¿A eso llamas aterrizar? ―Preguntó irónico.

―Sí bueno… ―Balbuceó, mientras se frotaba el pecho aun adolorido. ―Teníamos algunas fallas técnicas. Así que fue algo forzoso.

El genio miró el desastre con una ceja arqueada. Piezas desperdigadas, humo saliendo de la nave, un árbol prendido en llamas. Su patio literalmente era una ruina completa, estaba peor que cuando Thor lo usaba para viajar por su puentecito arcoíris.

―¡Ajá! Puedo ver eso.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el grupo. Escaneando a los nuevos, Stark notó lo recelosos que estaban todavía. Tomando una profunda respiración ordenó mentalmente a su armadura retirarse por completo y esta fue absorbida por su cuerpo dejándole en un traje negro ajustado. Esperó impaciente que dijeran algo más.

―Supongo que deberíamos presentarnos. ―Sugirió el rubio saliendo de su asombro, cuando comprendió que lo creía un robot; resultó ser un humano.  

―Una observación muy aguda. ―Gruñó Rocket, sin apartar la mirada molesta de los Vengadores.

―¿El mapache habla? ―Recalcó Clint con asombro.

La velocidad con la que se movió y le apuntó con el cañón asombró a todos.

―¿Te parezco un mapache terrestre?

―Igualito. ―Musitó el arquero.

Quill tragó nervioso.

―Vuelve a decirme así y no vivirás para contarlo.

―Cálmate Rocket ―, instó ―no queremos ocasionar problemas.

Volviendo con Drax, el mapache tomó la maceta en sus manos. Su amigo pronto debería volver a su tamaño normal.

―Bueno… ―Retomó Star-Lord aclarándose la garganta. ―Ellos son Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot ―presentó, señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros. ―Somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

―Nunca he oído de ellos. ―Terció Natasha.

―Estamos acostumbrados a eso.

―Tu eres su líder supongo.

―Sí, Peter Quill. ―Confirmó y le tendió la mano. El pelinegro aún desconfiado, estiró la suya. ―Anthony Stark.

Sus manos se cerraron en torno a la otra y lo que prendía ser un simple saludo, selló sus destinos. Una descarga eléctrica fue lo primero, el hormigueo recorriéndoles ahí donde su piel se tocaba. Luego el calor abrasador los envolvió, elevando la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Tan solo habían sido unos segundos, aunque para ellos se sintió eterno.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y sus pulsos latiendo de forma descontrolada, ambos se separaron.

Mientras tanto, los equipos parpadearon desconcertados. La mayoría entendió de inmediato lo sucedido y los que no, reconocían en la tensión del ambiente; que algo importante acababa de pasar.

―No puede ser ―, susurró Tony; rompiendo el momento de estasis en el que se habían sumido todos. Con rapidez apartó la manga de su ropa. Tatuado en negro, con una pulcra caligrafía… vio su marca de alma.

**_Peter Jason Quill_ **

Elevó la mirada hacia el hombre del espacio y de nuevo abajo a su muñeca. Sí, aún seguía ahí.

―Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

Guardar


	2. Reto Establecido, Logro Desbloqueado

**Es más facil entender la teoría de la relatividad de Albert Einstein... que a ti.**

**-Peter Quill-**

****

No sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde el "fatídico día" ni le interesaba. Su mantra actual era no pensar en el tema y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entre sus viajes a S.H.I.E.L.D. y las mortalmente aburridas juntas con los accionistas, apenas se dejaba ver algunas horas en la base y estaba agradecido por ello. Especialmente ante los intentos de emboscada por parte sus compañeros, los cuales fueron sobra decir; exitosamente sorteados... hasta hoy.

La puerta se deslizó y Steve Rogers apareció enfundado en su traje de Capitán América.

―¿Tony?

Realizó un ruidito para que supiera que le escuchaba.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Mejorando unos diseños para Stark Industries.

El rubio asintió secamente y se recostó contra la mesa de trabajo a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―¿Se sabe algo nuevo sobre el grupo Zodiaco?

―No. ―Respondió con un deje de frustración. ―Tengo los satélites en modo rastreo y Hill está buscando información en la base de ellos... no hay nada. Tampoco hemos podido determinar cuál será el siguiente objeto por el que irán.

―¿Y el que recuperó Widow?

―A salvo.

―Bien.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y Tony creyó ilusamente que aquello sería todo. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. _No se va a ir_ , determinó. Soltó un suspiro cansado y girándose en la silla, decidió enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

―Suéltalo.

El Capitán alzó una ceja.

―Te conozco, así di a lo que en verdad has venido.

―No puedes seguir escondiéndote de nosotros... ni de él.

―Trabajo en mi taller Rogers, como siempre hago. Así que no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Steve frunció el ceño ante el tono cortante.

―Sabes Tony ―desvió la mirada hacia la nada, bajando el tono ―encontrar a la persona que el destino marcó para ti es algo mágico. La conexión que forma... es única. Lo que sientes, lo que la otra persona siente... es indescriptible. Pero aprender a amarla es algo muy distinto... ―un extraño brillo de nostalgia y añoranza envolvieron los ojos del soldado. ―...es un reto que vale la pena intentar.

Ninguna respuesta brotó de los labios del genio, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

―Te dejaré para que pienses.

**~°~°~°~**

Peter Quill se acostó en el césped con su vista fija en las estrellas.

La semana que llevaba varado en la tierra había sido dura. Estaba acostumbrado a las aventuras espaciales, no a vagar por ahí; sin hacer nada hasta morir del aburrimiento o volverse loco.

Un suspiro lento surgió de su boca. Nunca se planteó regresar cuando tomó esa nave... no miró atrás. Nada lo detenía. _Ahora estás atado por un lazo irrompible_ , se recordó; trazando con delicadeza cada letra del tatuaje. Dejó caer el brazo y cerró los párpados evocando lo sucedido.

El contacto con su mano lo desbalanceó. Los oídos le zumbaban y la quemazón en su muñeca solo podía significar una cosa, más no se atrevía a mirar para comprobarlo.

―Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

Su voz le sacó del trance. Posos azules conectaron con los suyos nuevamente. Una ráfaga de pánico lo invadió y arrugó el ceño confundido al no reconocer el sentimiento como propio. Parpadeó y ya no estaba ahí, Stark tampoco.

―¿Quill? ―Llamó Gamora.

―¿Por qué todos te están mirando así? ―Siguió Drax.

―¿Qué tienes en el brazo? ¿Qué pasó? ―Curioseó Rocket.

Peter contempló a sus compañeros. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado.

―Sin importar si lo buscas o no, si eres un niño, adolescente o ya el tiempo te convirtió en un adulto. Si vives en la otra punta del mundo o galaxia ―, corrigió Natasha con pizca de diversión. ―Los humanos nacen destinados a encontrarse con una persona en concreta. Su otra mitad, su alma gemela.

―Yo tenía entendido que los terranos se unían un macho y una hembra. ―Soltó el mapache observando con atención a Peter.

―No siempre. ―Precisó Barton.

―¡Felicidades Quill! ―Gesticuló Drax, golpeándole el hombro.

―Para que nazca otro de ustedes debe ser así ¿no?

―¿Te quedarás aquí ahora? ―Cuestionó Gamora.

Todos callaron al oír a la chica y voltearon hacia el guardián.

En ese momento, viéndose rodeado por los miembros de su equipo cuestionándole cosas que ni siquiera él había podido asimilar, se removió nervioso y maldijo a toda la raza Badoon junto con sus descendientes.

―Chicos, yo...

―Es tu peor pesadilla. ―Sentenció Gamora. ―La de cualquiera.

―Puede llevárselo con nosotros, no precisamente se tiene que quedar. ―Afirmó Rocket.

―No s-

―Te pregunto ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?

―Dale un respiro Gamora. ―Cortó Drax.

―¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿No lo entienden?

Los Vengadores se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer.

El Capitán haciéndose cargo y para evitar un posible segundo enfrentamiento los condujo hasta el complejo; donde luego de un tour guiado les invitó a quedarse mientras arreglaban su nave.

Tony observó desde la entrada al guardián. Su deseo de acercarse alentado por la curiosidad, estaba al mismo nivel que el enojo provocado por toda aquella situación.

Sin ser consiente se aproximó despacio, notando con la respiración acompasada. Aliviado y sintiéndose seguro, apreció la imagen que se mostraba frente a él. Cabello rebelde desordenado, una ajustada camiseta negra con capucha dejaba en evidenciaba un trabajado abdomen; pantalones en la cadera con múltiples bolsillos y pies descalzos. _Nada mal_ , pensó. Chasqueó la lengua irritado ante esa última reflexión y apretó los puños con fuerza dejando marcas de media luna en sus palmas.

Inhaló de forma profunda varias veces, tratando de ordenar el caos en su interior y fallando estrepitosamente. Emitió un ruido de disgusto cuando finalmente se rindió ante lo que en realidad ansiaba hacer... Volteó hacia el brazo derecho y lo vio por primera vez.

**_Anthony Edward Stark_ **

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago haciéndole sentirse enfermo, como si malvados mini ultrones le atacaran con sus rayos al mismo tiempo; una sensación para nada agradable.

―¿Cuánto más vas a seguir mirándome así? ―Preguntó Quill. El verde intenso brillando con picardía.

Sobresaltado, Tony retrocedió ruborizado al saberse pillado.

―Ya que estás aquí, podrías hacerme compañía.

Stark dudó un instante, antes de sentarse.

―¿Acabas de llegar?

―No.

―¿Me lo vas a poner difícil y contestar solo con monosílabos?

―Puede que sí... o puede que no. ¿Cómo va la nave? ―Se animó a decir Tony.

―Demasiado lento según Rocket.

―Bueno, por la lista que me pidió es algo lógico.

―Lo sé, los componentes centrales están totalmente fritos.

―¿Cómo es que puedo entenderle por cierto?

―Traductores universales. ―Señaló detrás de su oreja, donde podía apreciarse un pequeño aparato.

―¿No es ese tu casco?

Star-Lord asintió.

―Multifuncional. Aunque hay más estilos, como el de Rocket que es un implante. Otros son programados en la atmosfera, cubren cierto rango.

―¡Dios mío! Eso es tan genial.

Peter le sonrió y el silencio les envolvió.

―Anthony.

―Mmm...

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―La acabas de hacer.

―Otra. ―Resopló

―Dime. Y prefiero solo Tony.

Quill vaciló.

―¿Te has preguntado por qué nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que nos complementa el uno al otro?

Las preguntas lo golpearon, dejándole por primera vez en la vida sin habla. El guardián aprovechó el evidente desconcierto del millonario para plantearle la idea que rondaba su cabeza.

―Me gustaría conocerte, como amigos. ―Especificó. ―Quiero descubrir porque tú.

Con el corazón martillándole deprisa. Las interrogantes, así como la petición de Peter; le recordaron a Tony las palabras que Steve le dijo aquella misma tarde. ... _el reto está en aprender a amarla..._ Él no buscaba relación, pero entendía al rubio. ¿Por qué ellos?

―Está bien. ―Pronunció.

**~°~°~°~**

Después de su acuerdo las reuniones comenzaron a darse de forma esporádica. Aquella tarde merodeaba por la _Milano_. Las pantallas holográficas desplegadas con miles de datos sobre la ciencia y tecnología de Knowhere.

―Tengo que decirlo Stark, para un simio sin pelo apenas evolucionado... tienes un don para estas cosas, tu armadura es bonita.

―Adoro que me menosprecien Rocket, es mi cosa favorita.

―Me alegra ser de ayuda.

Tony rodó los ojos.

―Esta parte vas a tener que reemplazarla.

―No, usa el sladon para unirlos. ―Indicó el mapache, tomando lo que parecía una llave. ―Haces esto así y luego los juntas.

―¡Santo cielo!

―¿No tienen de estos en terra?

―Dios no...

―¿Y ya viste el Com?

―No, ¿qué hace?

―Programa esto de aquí... ingresas los códigos y listo, puedes llamar a través de galaxia.

―¡Asombroso! Yo tengo el mejor celular del planeta y no he podido hacer que la señal me llegue de una punta de New York a otra.

―Se te impresiona con facilidad.

―¡Estoy jodido! ―Entró dramáticamente Peter, deteniéndose en seco cuando notó a genio.

―¿También rompieron tus partes masculinas? ―Cuestionó Rocket.

La carcajada de Stark resonó por toda la cabina.

―No seas rudo.

―¿Sigues teniendo problemas para manejar tu pistola elemental?

―Puedo revisarla si quieres. ―Se ofreció de inmediato el millonario, deseando ver más de cerca el fusible.

―No vas a desarmarla Tony, ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona.

―Pásame los planos. La escaneare...

―Haber alto, no sé ni porque estamos hablando de esto si trabaja bien.

―Ayer te quejabas que no. ―Señaló Rocket.

―Prometo que nada va a pasarle. Enséñame.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron de pronto con una idea. _¿Quería una demostración? Con gusto se la daría,_ caviló con malicia _._ Sin permitirle que reaccionara, apuntó hacia el pelinegro y disparó un abundante chorro de agua.

―¡Ups!

Tony boqueó completamente empapado. Achicó la mirada hacia el rubio y se paró de la silla activando los propulsores de su traje.

―Corre.

―Nunca vas a alcanzarme. ―Retó juguetón y arrojó otra carga antes de salir impulsado por su aero-traje.

―¡Eres hombre muerto Quill!

La risa del guardián se escuchó a lo lejos.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., activa los aspersores a la máxima capacidad; temperatura cero.

_―Entendido jefe._

―¡Joder! ¡Esta fría!

Tony sonrió. El grito sonó como música para sus oídos.

**~°~°~°~**

La maldita conferencia fue asco, una pérdida de tiempo. Un fracaso que derivó en dolor de cabeza, recordándole porque prefería dejarle todo a Pepper y Rhodes. Desordenó su cabello con frustración y jaló la corbata desanudándola.

―Te ves horrible.

―Gracias. ―Expresó sarcástico y sin una gota paciencia.

El rubio mordió una palomita con queso. Debajo del brazo llevaba dulces, nachos y varias cervezas.

―¿Película?

―Sip. No he visto una en años y le pedí a tu I.A que me hiciera una lista de las mejores para ponerme al día.

―¿Star Wars o Star Trek?

―¿Te estás burlando de mí?

―Son un clásico, no te quejes o me iré.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Sígueme.

Confundido, caminó detrás del pelinegro hasta una sala ambientada como los cines profesionales. Silbó impresionado.

―¡Vaya potencial tienes aquí!

―Siéntate ―, ordenó tirándose él en el sofá ―¿ya sabes cuál?

―Lo dejaré en tus expertas manos.

Stark ni se molestó en devolverle la pulla. Le quitó la bolsa de Doritos y accionó la pantalla con el sistema de mando a distancia.

―Maratón de Star Wars, prohibidos los spoilers o te expulso de aquí.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos a la mitad de la tercera cinta, apoyados el uno sobre el otro.

**~°~°~°~**

Con un chirrido, cerró ambas llaves de la regadera, disfrutando de las últimas gotas tibias que se deslizaban por su cuerpo; salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente... no estaba seguro de la hora, pero esperaba que no se le hubiera hecho tarde.

Tomó su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos tarareando. Para cuando llegó al rellano del primer piso casi choca con el genio.

―Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

Peter sonrió ladeado y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―No me lo perdería por nada.

―Ok Space boy... vamos que la noche es corta y tenemos mucho por hacer.

―¿Me dirás cuál es plan?

―Nop.

Tony manejó a gran velocidad. Las calles, distorsionadas al pasar mostraban estar llenas de vida. Entre tantas luces, aparcaron ante un letrero rosa neón que rezaba Fancy's. Saltándose la fila con un breve saludo hacia los guardias, ingresaron en el local; siendo recibidos por el buen ambiente, el DJ en vivo y bellas mujeres vestidas en mini faldas atendiendo entre un mar de cuerpos, que bailaban con el único deseo de pasarla bien.

Desde la zona VIP, las risas apenas se dejaban oír por encima de la canción de Pink Floyd.

―Entonces ¿corriste por todo Xandar en ropa interior?

―Mi vida corría peligro.

―¿Y todo por un orbe?

―Son cosas que te pasan como saqueador.

Pasando un dedo por sus mejillas, Tony se limpió las lágrimas. Las anécdotas del guardián antes de convertirse en Star-Lord eran épicas y divertidas.

―Te envidio. ―Soltó de pronto el millonario.

―¿Por?

―Mundos inexplorados, ciencias sin descubrir...

―Deberías venir con nosotros.

Stark mordió su labio inferior dudoso.

―¡Ven conmigo! ―Pidió el rubio poniéndose de pie de repente.

―¿A dónde?

―Vinimos a pasárnosla bien ¿no?

**~°~°~°~**

―Diez preguntas, sin restricciones; sin mentiras.

―¿Enserio? ― Titubeó Quill con incredulidad.

―¿No me crees capaz?

―No he dicho eso. ―Murmuró bebiendo de su Coca Cola.

―¿Cuál es la mayor locura que has cometido? ―Inició Tony.

―¿Enfrentar a un villano? ¿Organizar una resistencia? ¿Crear a los Guardianes de la Galaxia? Escoge la quieras. ―Respondió Peter. ―¿Grupo favorito?

―Black Sabbath. ¿El peor lugar en el que has estado?

―El Cancerverso. ¿Edad cuando perdiste la virginidad?

Tony tragó su pedazo de pizza y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

―16. ¿Tu mejor amigo o amiga?

―Richard, y no vayas a decirle eso a Gamora o Rocket. ―Amenazó. ―¿Tus vacaciones ideales?

―Playa. Arena, mar, sol, bikinis. ¿Tu familia?

La sonrisa del guardián se borró. Tony reconoció las señales que muchas veces vislumbró en su rostro al verse en el espejo.

―¿Peter?, no tien-

―Sin restricciones y mentiras ¿recuerdas? ―Interrumpió con voz seria, algo atípico en él. ―Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 en un ataque Badoon, querían terminar con la línea de sangre de mi padre. El rey de Spartax.

―Espera... ―Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa ―¿Rey, rey? Eso no te hace-

―Voy a detenerte acá antes que gastes otra pregunta

―Eso no cuenta. ―Reclamó de inmediato el pelinegro.

―Sí lo hace.

―Oh vaya, gracias. ―Ironizó Stark. ―No puedes esperar que me quede callado cuando sueltas algo así.

Quill rió burlón.

―Soy el príncipe y heredero al trono del imperio Spartoi.

―¡Mierda! Mi soulmate es... es...

Un calorcito le llenó el pecho del rubio al escuchar la frase inconsciente del pelinegro.

―Eres la futura reina ―bromeó. ―Me tocan dos seguidas ¿Cómo te convertiste en Iron Man?

―Me secuestraron para que les construyera armas, escapé creando el primer prototipo de lo que sería mi traje.

―¿Tus padres?

Tony se tensó visiblemente, el azul acerándose y las defensas volviendo a su sitio. Recordó a Peter sincerándose cuando él indagó lo mismo.

―Soy adoptado.

**~°~°~°~**

―¿Recuérdame cómo es que acabamos aquí? ―Quiso saber el millonario.

―Dime tú. Yo te seguí.

El lago de Central Park estaba bellamente iluminado por la luna llena, cuando se sentaron en una banca.

―Tony, hablando hipotéticamente. ―Musitó Peter dudando ante la mirada penetrante. ―Si aceptaras que soy... somos... ¿no tienes ningún problema con el que yo sea un chico? ―terminó atropelladamente.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja y negó.

―No gané mi título en las portadas de revista siendo solo guapo.

Quill bufó y rodó los ojos ante el despliegue arrogante.

―¿Celoso? ―Picó Tony.

―Para nada.

―Tu tampoco parecer tener problemas con ello. ―Señaló.

―No eres el único con una larga lista de conquistas.

Tony sintió una punzada en el pecho, que decidió ignorar olímpicamente.

―¿Esa fanfarronería te funciona en el espacio?

―Casi todas las veces.

―Aquí tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

―Puedo hacerlo mejor.

―¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

―Tú empezaste. ―Respondió guiñándole. ―Además tuvimos una gran cita.

―Esto no fue una cita.

―Fuimos a un club, te canté una canción, comimos pizza y estamos paseando por el parque. Eso es una cita legendaria.

―Yo. No Tuve. Una Cita. ―Recalcó Stark pichando con un dedo el pecho del guardián.

―Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas.

―Voy a patear tu perfecto trasero si sigues por ese camino Quill.

Peter amplió su sonrisa.

―Al menos reconoces que es perfecto.

La expresión asesina de sus ojos azules no tenía precio.

―Sabes que puedo ponerme mi armadura en menos de un segundo y noquearte. ¿O debo recordarte el resultado de tu guerra de agua?

Quill hizo un puchero.

―No. Pero aun así no retirará lo que dijiste.

―¡Peter!

―Diiiime~

Tony gruñó y apretó el puente de su nariz. Internamente la risa burbujeando por salir.

―¿Ya me perdonaste?

―Estás más loco que tres Spiderman juntos en uno ¿sabías?

―No hay razón para que esto no sea divertido.

―¿No debería ser yo quién califique que tal fue?

―Admítelo. Caíste por mí corazón de oro.

―No.

―Fue por mis habilidades como cantante.

―No. Sentí lastima por tus ojos de cachorrito apaleado bajo la lluvia.

―Deberíamos repetir esto otro día.

―Talvez. Puede que seas lo suficientemente suertudo y acepte.

**~°~°~°~**

La mañana siguiente, New York amaneció con periódicos y noticiarios cubriendo en primera plana la que llamaron como la noticia del año.

_Una de las grandes incógnitas es revelada para ustedes el día de hoy._   
_¿No saben de lo que les hablo?_   
_El millonario, genio, filántropo y playboy Anthony Stark, conocido como el invencible Iron Man; ¡ya no está soltero chicos y chicas!_

_Así como lo oyen, las especulaciones habían sido muchas durante todos estos años; que había un nombre ahí y lo ocultaba para no atarse a nadie. Que sería una de las raras excepciones. Pero no resultó así..._

_Anoche, en el club más exclusivo de la gran manzana acompañado de un hombre rubio; bastante apuesto, por cierto. Se vio al señor Stark, que luego de unas cuantas copas se deshizo de su chaqueta y doblando las mangas de su camisa siguió al joven a la pista de baile. Fue en ese momento que las cámaras lo captaron. La marca de alma._

_El nombre en la muñeca sigue siendo desconocido, sin embargo, luego de ver esas fotos y videos, no nos queda duda de quién es el afortunado. Esperemos que pronto brinde una conferencia de prensa, para ser partícipes del feliz acontecimiento._

Guardar


	3. Bandera Blanca, Fin del Juego

**Bueno, ya que estás aquí... te daré el placer mi compañía.**

**-Anthony Stark-**

****

Parpadeó desconcertado.

―Interesante. Pretender ser superficial y simplista, pero lo entiendes.

―Apuesto que le dices eso a todos los chicos. ―Respondió el rubio divertido.

―¿Podemos concentrarnos en la misión que tenemos en este momento? ―Pidió Widow molesta.

―Ok. ―Aceptó Tony. ―Entramos, les preguntamos porque buscaban un nulificador definitivo y luego les damos con todo.

―Así que tu plan, es que no tienes plan. ―Quiso cerciorarse Quill.

―En las películas siempre funciona.

―Fantástico. ―Se burló Clint.

―No creo que sea necesario que vayan por nosotros.

―Wow, ese es Hulk de verdad. ―Habló Acuario.

―Mantente firme. ―Ordenó Leo.

―Sí, sí que tal si mejor les damos una tremenda paliza por venir a nuestros dominios y de paso nos cobramos la pieza que nos robaron la última vez. ―Decretó Cáncer.

―¡Oídme Zodic! Soy Thor hijo de Odín. Retroceded y rendiros. O sentiréis la poderosa furia los Vengadores reunidos.

―Esa es mi frase. ―Reclamó Iron Man.

―¿Lo dicen enserio? ―Cuestionó Escorpio.

­―Muy enserio. ―Rugió Hulk saltando sobre Leo y desatando la pelea.

―¿Me perdí la parte en la que dicen quiénes son y lo qué planean? ―Preguntó Barton lanzando varias flechas.

―Solo muere. ―Vociferó Tauro.

―Colega hieres mis sentimientos.

―Chicos, chicos, vamos... Hay un mejor modo de hacer esto. Ya saben quién soy, Tony Stark, superhéroe millonario.

―¿Dé que estás hablando?

―Quiero que se vayan de aquí, dejando todas las reliquias. ¿Cuánto tomaría?

―No hablas enserio. ―Debatió Geminis.

El capitán lanzó su escudo y abofeteó a Libra en la cara.

―¡No, me pillaste! Solo perdía el tiempo para que se activara mi armadura.

Disparó sus propulsores dándole a cuatro enemigos al mismo tiempo.

―Hulk furioso. ―Golpeó repetidamente a Leo. ―¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué quieren esos objetos?!

―¡Tony, necesitamos un mejor plan!

―¿Eso crees Cap?

―¡Me quedo sin flechas!

El martillo de Thor cruzó frente a Hawkeye, golpeando a Piscis.

―Gracias.

―Esta fuente de poder me suena conocida. ―Informó Quill. ―Y es externa.

―Tengo una idea. ―Anunció el genio al oír a Pet. ―F.R.I.D.A.Y., recalibra y concentra todo el poder en los propulsores de mis manos.

_―Hecho señor._

―¡Vengadores dispérsense!

El disparo de dos cañones de luz reflejó a los integrantes del Zodiaco eliminando sus poderes.

―¿Uh, chicos?

―¿Dónde están los poderes? ¡Mierda!

―Gracias a las leyes de la disrupción sónica, este será el fin de su transmisión de poder. Así que díganme quién tiene la tecnología y los recursos para montar este circo. Porque ahora que puedo ver sus caras humanas... estoy seguro que no son ustedes.

―¡Oh Joder!

―¿Quién los envió? ―Exigió el Cap.

― _Fluctuación masiva de energía acercándose jefe._

―¡Oh no! ¡Todos cúbranse! ―Clamó Widow.

Tony miró en cámara lenta el rayo aproximarse. El corazón se le detuvo y aire se le atascó en sus pulmones, dejándole congelado en su sitio cuando notó que Star-Lord estaba demasiado próximo a la zona del golpe. _No puedo perderte,_ pensó; _apenas te conocí. No es justo.  
_

―Peteeeer-

La explosión estalló segundos después.

―No estés muerto, Stark no te mueras. ―Pidió Quill golpeando la mejilla de genio.

Tony abrió los párpados despacio, sintiéndose aturdido y encontrándose con el guardián sobre él. _Está muy cerca, demasiado cerca_ ; chilló el cerebro del genio. El miedo y la adrenalina aun corrían crudos y con fuerza, sin control por sus venas.

―¡Aléjate de mí! ―Empujó al hombre, con el pulso alterado y respirando pesadamente.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron casi de manera cómica, el alivio de verlo a salvo pasando a segundo a plano. Apretó con fuerza la pistola en su mano haciéndola temblar. _Nunca lo va a aceptar;_ comprendió en ese instante. _Y yo muy estúpidamente caí por él hace mucho._

**~°~°~°~**

La fiesta en celebración por haber derrotado a Zodiaco estaba en su apogeo. Tenía un regusto amargo el descubrir que detrás de los poderes del grupo se escondía Thanos, resultando ser unos simples lacayos.

―¡Felicidades Tony! ―Saludó con efusividad uno de los representantes del gobierno. ―Una vez más estamos a salvo gracias a ustedes.

―No fue nada General. ―Manifestó distraído.

Estaba exhausto, física y emocionalmente. Tardaron una semana en analizar y clasificar todas las cosas que consiguieron sacar de entre los escombros, luego del disparo del titán. Mismo tiempo que llevaba Quill evadiéndole, lo más seguro que molesto por como lo trató. Necesitaba disculparse y explicarle todo, no quería seguir así.

Tomó una copa de los meseros que pasaban y bebió pausadamente, saboreando el wiskey. Escaneó el lugar y su mirada se detuvo al otro lado del salón. Bailando junto con Jessica, estaba Peter.

Los celos apoderándose de él nublando de rojo su visión. _Mío,_ gruñó con ferocidad caminando hacia ellos. Drew río de forma musical ante un chiste que el guardián le susurró y el pelinegro paró en seco, un vacío instantáneo instalándose en su pecho. Las fuerzas le abandonaron y el vaso resbaló de su mano haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

Como si una señal se tratara, los ojos verdes se alzaron encontrándose con los suyos.

Sorprendido, Tony se quedó sin aire y sin palabras, la electricidad entre ellos era demasiado fuerte. Le ardía la cara y se sentía agobiado por las sensaciones que lo asaltaban. Con rapidez salió de la habitación, poniendo la mayor cantidad de distancia entre ellos. Se le estaba saliendo de control, se suponía que solo iban a conocerse y todo iba bien hasta hoy, hasta esa maldita pelea. No se suponía que él empezaría a sentir nada por Quill... eso no podía darse. No era aceptable.

―Tony, espera. ―Gritó el guardián. ―Nos iremos mañana. ―Pronunció, haciendo que millonario se detuviera en medio pasillo. ―La nave ya está reparada y... ―Suspiró ―...nada estamos haciendo aquí, me quedé para conocerte; pero tú... no importa. ―El dolor en su voz era palpable. ―Lo mejor será que me vaya y te deje en paz, para que puedas volver a tu anterior vida. Así que gracias por todo lo que nos ayudaste.

―Quill... ―Llamó el genio, mostrándose inseguro por primera vez. ―...yo no quería enamorarme, mi vida era perfecta como estaba; una pareja era lo último en mi lista... Siendo totalmente sincero, después de todo estos años sin la marca; contaba con ya no encontrar nunca a mi soulmate.

Star-Lord escuchó la declaración del millonario con pesar, lo creyó imposible; pero su corazón se rompió un poco más. Un paso titubeante por parte del Stark los acercó.

―Entonces apareciste tú... literalmente caíste del cielo y tu nombre se tatuó en mi piel... Tú... ¡¿Mi alma gemela?! Ni siquiera sabía que esperar cuando registré la realidad de lo ocurrido. Y cuando me propusiste que pasáramos tiempo para conocernos... Fue una sorpresa; todo tan fuera de mis cálculos. ―Elevó sus ojos, azul y verde mirándose fijamente en medio de la oscuridad. ―¿Y sabes qué? Eso no es lo peor... Lo peor es que ya no me importa, porque entre más te conozco; más me gustas.

―Y aun así sigues huyendo de mí.

―Mereces algo mejor. ―Murmuró Tony.

A pesar el ruido atronador proveniente de la sala, el guardián había entendido con claridad sus palabras. Una risa incrédula brotó de su boca.

―No le veo lo divertido.

―¿Sabes? Para ser un genio puedes llegar a ser sorprendentemente obtuso. Por no decir idiota. ―Pronunció Quill acercándose y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. ―Así que todo este drama, es en parte ¿porque crees que no eres lo suficiente para mí?

―No soy idiota. Y no me conoces realmente, hay mucho de mi pasado que no sabes. Si lo supieras-

―Es tu presente y tu futuro lo quiero. ―Interrumpió Star-Lord, cerrando aún más las distancias. ―Se acabó Tony ―, declaró Quill contra sus labios. ―Sé que estás asustado también, pero terminó nuestro juego del gato y el ratón.

**~°~°~°~**

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió automáticamente, mientras se besaban y batallaban quitándose los zapatos. Tony no estaba seguro como habían logrado llegar ahí sin tropezarse, pero eso importaba poco en ese instante. Jadeó en busca de aire y Peter sin piedad lo arrinconó contra la pared, recorriendo su cuello; dejando a su paso oscuros moretones en la piel pálida.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., que nadie nos moleste. ―Ordenó Stark a duras penas. Sus manos ansiosas tirando del borde la camiseta del guardián para quitarla, al mismo tiempo que Quill bajaba la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

La agitación siguió creciendo entre besos y caricias cada vez más atrevidas. Prendas volaron y cayendo en cualquier parte de la habitación, hasta que finalmente Tony empujó al rubio sobre su cama.

En medio de sábanas de seda arrugadas, Peter se alzó con sus codos; desnudo, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón golpeando aceleradamente contra su pecho. Su cabello rebelde apuntaba a diferentes direcciones, alborotados por los dedos del genio.

Stark quería contemplar y grabar ese cuerpo al detalle con sus ojos y manos, pero el fuerte deseo que le recorría hasta ahogarlo; le exigía tomar lo que le pertenecía ahora mismo. Ya habría tiempo para hacerlo con calma después... una vez, dos o tres...

Se subió a horcajadas y un siseo salió de ambos al sentir ambas erecciones tocándose levemente. Quill lo tomó de los muslos tratando de acercarlo y que se moviera contra él. Dejándose guiar Tony bajó a devorarle la boca hasta que ya no pudieran respirar.

Un beso mariposa, rápido y ligero; abrió paso a un pausado recorrido por la barbilla del rubio, bajando al abdomen; lamiendo cada trozo de piel hasta llegar a aquel miembro erecto que gritaba por atención. Stark elevó la cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al ver las pupilas dilatadas, oscurecidas y llenas de fuego; que le observaban con atención. Dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa, metió la punta en su boca sin dejar de mirarlo. Iba a hacerlo sufrir y de paso le demostraría al guardián de lo que era capaz, del como ganó el título de playboy.

Delineó el glande y escuchó el suspiro profundo que exhaló Peter. Pero Anthony quería oírlo jadear y gemir, quería que gritara su nombre y suplicara por más. Así que, con un movimiento rápido; metió en su boca todo lo que pudiera abarcar hasta su garganta, arrancando por fin un gemido ronco y sonoro. 

La boca caliente subía y bajaba con ritmos distintos, rápidos y lentos; cortos o profundos. Lamiendo y succionando, alternando con una que otra suave mordida; haciéndole temblar. Perdido en el goce de las atenciones que le estaba brindando el pelinegro, ni siquiera notó el dedo que formaba lentos círculos en la fruncida y rosada entrada; hasta ingresar con facilidad y acariciarle desde adentro. Llevó su mano hacia su boca tratando de acallar los sonidos descontrolados. De forma involuntaria sus caderas comenzaron a moverse yendo al encuentro de Stark, paralizándose segundos después con un fuerte estremecimiento; destruyendo su poco control cuando presionó su próstata.

―Tony... ya casi.... ―Exclamó Peter, tratando de avisarle que terminaría pronto si continuaba así.

―No... todavía no... ―Ordenó, dándole una última lamida decidiendo que era suficiente. Volvió a subir por su cuerpo, a esos labios que sin duda se volverían su adicción favorita. ―Me encanta tenerte así. ―Susurró divertido el genio en su oído.

Quill aunque tembloroso y sensible, aprovechó la distracción y los volteó. El asombro en los orbes azules por poco le hizo reír.

―¿A tu merced Stardust? ―Preguntó juguetón, apresando las muñecas del millonario por sobre su cabeza.  ―Déjame hacerte mío Tony... ―Rogó chocando sus frentes con suavidad.

El genio sintió un fuerte latido en su pecho. Cada parte donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, donde Quill besaba o pasaba sus manos ardía; quemaba... podía jurar que el guardián se estaba grabando con fuego en su piel. Cegado por el momento, se dejó llevar. Porque en otras circunstancias, jamás habría dicho aquello. Y si luego le preguntaban, lo negaría con rotundidad.

―Te necesitoPeter... Necesito sentir que te pertenezco...

Los ojos verdes brillaron. Ese hombre, que era todo inteligencia y sarcasmo, amabilidad y mordacidad; diversión y sensualidad iba a ser todo suyo. A partir de ahora, nadie nunca más lo tendría.

―Lubricante. ―Exigió.

―Cajón de arriba.

El guardián se movió en busca del bote descubriéndolo con facilidad junto a los condones, los pañuelos de papel... _¿Esos eran dildos y un vibrador?_ _¡Jesús Tony!._ Cogió lo que necesitaba y viró hacia la cama deteniéndose en seco, al encontrarse la vista más erótica que jamás había visto. Tony, mejillas sonrojadas, labios rojos e hinchados, ojos entrecerrados; jadeaba mientras se estaba masturbando a sí mismo.

Un gemido lastimero brotó de la boca de Quill.

―Vas a ser mi perdición.

La risa que acompañó la declaración, que Peter pensó había dicho solo para sí mismo; lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Subió a la cama y vertió el gel en sus dedos, esparciéndolo entre sus manos para calentarlo. Besando de nuevo al genio, trazó su entrada e introdujo uno de sus dedos.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, cuando notó la facilidad con la que entraba. La pregunta era clara en sus ojos cuando se detuvo.

―Sí, lo hice yo mismo. Después te cuento, sigue.

La vaga respuesta lo encendió. Celos entremezclados con interés de saber si era él el responsable.

―Demonios, Quill, no tengo todo el día. ―Exigió ya sin paciencia.

El rubio negó y metió un segundo dedo, que también se abrió paso con soltura. Un tercero, fue apresado más estrechamente y su miembro saltó en anticipación. 

―Peter... Ha sido demasiada preparación. ¡Solo hazlo!

―¿Estás seguro? No quiero lastimaste.

―Fóllame ahora. ―Demandó Stark.

El guardián no necesitó que lo repitieran dos veces, lubricó su erección y se colocó en la entrada de Tony; penetrando con lentitud al pelinegro hasta saberse completamente dentro. Sus manos marcadas entrelazadas con fuerza.

―Mierda. ―Siseó Tony. Era demasiado intenso. Sus sentidos parecían haber cambiado de pronto, percibiendo todo de forma abrumadora.  Sobrepasado, buscó los ojos del guardián y al hallarlos fijos en su persona lo entendió. Aquellas emociones no eran solo suyas. Su alma gemela, el nexo estaba ahora completo. ―Joder.

Peter sonrió de medio lado travieso.

―Eso estamos haciendo. Aunque sin duda es un buen plus. ―Agregó al final, sabiendo el porqué de la reacción.

―No te atrevas a leerme, Peter Jason Quill. ―Amenazó sin aliento.

―Amenaza anotada y archivada. ―Bromeó.

Quill descendió sobre su boca reclamando un nuevo beso, sin querer darle más tiempo a que planeara su muerte o venganza. Se retiró de su cuerpo casi por completo para volverse a introducir con fuerza, marcando el inicio de un compás constante y seductor.

Stark enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Quill y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible; devolviéndole con ansias el contacto. Estremeciéndose por el placer de su miembro friccionándose entre sus abdómenes. Todos los gemidos perdiéndose entre sus bocas y el obsceno sonido que producían sus cuerpos sudados al chocar.

Pero para Peter aquello no era suficiente, quería ir más profundo y que ahora fuera el genio quien se derritiera por completo. Disminuyó el ritmo de las embestidas.

―¡No! ¡No pares, no pares! ―Reclamó de inmediato Stark.

Ignorándolo, Quill los giró una vez más con habilidad.

―Vamos Stardust, muévete. ―Instó dándole una fuerte nalgada.

El genio jadeó. Su entrada de apretó ante el golpe y arañó el abdomen dejando marcas. Lo cabalgó de forma rápida, brusca y desinhibida, haciendo círculos de vez en cuando.

―Eres mío. ― Profirió Tony posesivo, y Peter fue a su encuentro dándole una fuerte estocada en el punto exacto.

El millonario entró literalmente en combustión y vio estrellas. Entre suspiros y gimoteos pronunciaba el nombre de _Peter_ y le exigía que le diera más, con más fuerza. Una sacudida violenta lo atravesó cuando la mano cálida del guardián tomó su erección desatendida y goteante, bombeándola al mismo tiempo que las arremetidas.

―Pet... estoy... es... límite... ―Apenas pudo pronunciar, cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Labios abiertos dejando escapar el ronco gemido. Su pecho bajando y subiendo con rapidez, mientras se estremecía por el placer.

El rubio embebió del espectáculo todo lo que pudo, sabiendo que él tampoco iba a durar y menos cuando las contracciones de pelinegro apretaban su miembro de esa forma. Dos fuertes embestidas más y Quill alcanzó su climax.

Ya sin fuerza en los brazos, el genio se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

El silencio y la tranquilidad les envolvió. Ambos tardaron varios minutos para recuperar el aliento.  El rubio fue el primero en moverse, abrazándolo y colocándolos de costado.

―Peter.

El aludido se aclaró la garganta.

―Podría acostumbrarme a esto. ―Respondió.

―No te la vayas creyendo mucho, la próxima es mía.

Star-Lord depositó un beso en la frente. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

―Me parece justo.

―Jamás pensé que el vínculo... ―Murmuró el genio bostezando. ―Es demasiado abrumador.

―Yo podría percibirte desde antes, cuando tus emociones eran muy fuertes o se salían se control.

Tony gruñó.

―No me gusta ser un libro abierto.

El _para ti_ estaba sobrando. Y ambos lo sabían.

―Tu tampoco puedes evitarlo conmigo. ―Rebatió Quill. ―Y estoy seguro que podemos explotarlo, de forma interesante y hasta creativa.

―¡¿Estás pensando en sexo?!

Peter río. 

―Dijiste que ibas tú.

―Dame veinte minutos a que me reponga.

―Te doy toda mi vida.

El rubio se acercó. Un beso lento, lleno de ternura y cariño fue compartido. Círculos perezosos trazados en su espalda relajándole aún más.

―Te amo Stardust.

Los ojos azules resplandecieron. Ya no podía negarlo más, ni quería hacerlo. Era feliz y le gustaba el sentimiento de sentirse completo al lado del guardián.

―También te amo Peter. ―Pronunció, una sincera sonrisa asomando sus labios.

Guardar


	4. Epílogo: Nuevos Caminos, Espacio Abierto

**Y así fue como el cazador terminó siendo la presa… pero no te confíes, cuando menos lo esperes volveré a sacar mis garras y serás mi postre.**

**-Anthony Stark-**

  ****

―¿Así que vas a irte?

Tony miró a sus compañeros Vengadores. Pepper, Happy, Rhodes y Jarvis estaban presentes también. Se escogió de hombros y afirmó simplemente.

―Pero acabas de reunirnos.

―Van a estar bien sin mí ―Se burló. ―Cap se quedará a cargo aquí y Pepper en la empresa como siempre. Cualquier cosa Reed está en el edificio Baxter y Hill puede activar los protocolos cósmicos y reunir a los demás a los demás superhéroes. Necesito alejarme de todo esto un poco, hace mucho no tomo vacaciones.

―Estar cerca de Quill y tener mucho sexo dirás. ―Corrigió Clint.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y alzó sus cejas interrogante.

―¿Detecto celos ahí? ¿Falta de acción quizás?

El grupo se río a costa del arquero, cuando vieron el leve sonrojo.

―Pero, ¿y si te necesitamos Tony? ¿O si solo queremos saber que estas bien? ―Cuestionó Potts.

―Tenemos un _celular_ intergaláctico ―, interrumpió Rocket, dándole un Com. ―Podrán llamarlo cuando quieran, que les conteste es otra cosa.

―Soy Groot.

―Sí, nadie entrará en la habitación de Peter por nada del mundo ahora.

Fue el turno del guardián de bufar molesto por las insinuaciones de su amigo.

―Ya está bien de hablar de mi vida sexual. ―Les retó, abrazando por la espalda la pelinegro y colocando su barbilla en hombro de este.

―Es la mía también ahora. ―Dijo Tony rodando los ojos.

―¿Tienen algún plan? ―Preguntó Steve.

―Una pequeña parada en Spartax. Luego a Knowhere o tal vez Xandar.

Gamora murmuró algo completamente ininteligible.

―Cena con el suegro. ―Señaló la espía, una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―¿Cómo es que Tones acabó con un príncipe? ―Inquirió Rhodes con un deje incrédulo.

―Es el destino mi amigo… El maldito destino.


End file.
